


Fleischfresser

by Eiprej



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mukuro Ikusaba realizes one important thing concerning Makoto Naegi despite all the repercussions of doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleischfresser

Makoto Naegi is a herbivore man.

Mukuro Ikusaba means it when she says he's meant to be with a carnivore woman. She means it wholly and completely. She means it in the way she holds onto his hand, worn, calloused fingers brushing against his too-soft ones. She means it in the way her eyes graze over him in class, sharp, attentive, possessive.

She's never met anyone like him. Never _had_ someone like him. Someone so willing to follow her, someone so willing to smile at her as if she didn't have the blood of over a hundred men on her hands. So willing to talk through the brick wall that she'd built, with gentle words and sweet stumbles. No matter what she said and no matter how hard she tried to push him away, he would always come back with a nervous little laugh bubbling out of his throat, and awkward chuckle that matched his kindly shimmering eyes.

Before she knew it, the impassive soldier had fallen in love. It was impossible to ignore, a sensation that stirred in her painfully hidden emotions. At some point, she'd found herself sitting on her bed, sharpening her knife, pulse loud in her ears. Junko wouldn't like this. Junko would yell at her, scream at her, sneer into her face. Those grogeous, red lacquered nails would dig into her flesh, obscenities flying into her ears. And Mukuro could  _feel_ it already, the dull pain of her back against the wall and the harsh laughter in her ears. _  
_

The mercenary realized this. She was aware of it, the repercussions, but it was so difficult. It was difficult to hold back, even when she'd spent her whole life doing just that.

And still, she didn't want anyone else except for her to keep this mouse of a boy, this small treasure. So one day she calls him over, and invites him to come with her after school. To that he stumbles, a nervous, "Me, Ikusaba-san?" coming out of his mouth. It's only normal; this is the first time Mukuro's asked him to do anything.

When they're standing outside of the dormitory, small talk fading away -- everything he says is so innocent, it wounds her -- she grabs his shoulders.

Without much warning, she kisses him hard, fingers digging gently into the fabric of his hoodie when he doesn't respond. As soon as he does melt into her touch, she loosens her grip, hands sliding into the thickness of his hair. She doesn't allow him one moment, one second to breathe, before she's kissing his ear and he's breathing hard against her. A noise of confusion slips from his throat.

Naegi, for the duration of the time, stutters. And he's so sweet, so pathetically tender. The luckster grabs her hand and blushes like everything is okay, and Mukuro recognizes the idiotic warmth that builds in her chest.

She'll be his carnivore girl.

Because if she won't be, she knows Junko will.


End file.
